demonicbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Hiro Blackins
Personality Hiro is first introduced as a guy who will do anything for his goal. He does not respect others much, and call them names all the time. Originally he think that things can be easily disposed of and he does not care if someone lost anything. After his defeat against Slash, he seem to changed, and that he thinks objects may contain memories, and hence are more important. Abilities Demon Support Skills *Blade Duplication Technique - Duplicates equipped weapon, the duplicated weapon will continue to feed on the user's energy and disappears if the user runs out of energy, drops the real weapon or if the duplicated weapon leaves a demon for a period of time. *Demonic Ascension - Increases the user's fighting ability. While in effect, attack power ,attack speed and movement speed increases, but user's defenses will be cut to minimum. Demon Blade techniques *Dark Blade - Shoots a shockwave of darkness forward, low energy cost and power *Bleeding Sky - A barrage of attacks ends by smashing opponent to the ground. Effective only if enemy is airborne at all times during execution. *Sky Piercer - Continuously Stab opponent at high speed. Effective only if enemy is airborne at all times during execution. *Dark brandish - Series of strikes performed at very fast speed. *Death of Nine Swords - Pierce 8 swords into an enemy, cut through with one on hand, high damage,but requires nine swords to perform *ChaosBringer - Makes a large blade from the user's weapon and smash it downwards. An explosion will be caused on impact. *Dark Spiral - Creates a drill made of dark energy and throws it forward. Any enemy caught within the trail receives damage *Demonic Ace - Rushes forward with two swords, cutting any enemy in the way. *Espada Bombardear - Fills a sword full of darkness energy and throw it towards an enemy. Upon having the sword disappearing due to lack of demon energy, the stored energy dissipates, causing an explosion. *Abyssal Divider - Upgraded version of 'Death of Nine Swords.' The enemy is pierced by 5 swords before being pierced by another four on hand and is sent flying. The four additional swords are filled with dark energy, causing a large explosion upon the sword's dissipation. However, the user will be disarmed after use. Demon Fist techniques *Rending Edge - Smash downwards at enemy, power increases if used airborne. Skyward Envy: Envy Demon Attribute Skill, power increases when enemy has an advantage over the user *Level 1 : Death Spite - Summons a large blade from the ground, pierces the enemy and throw them upwards. *Level 2: Envious Greed - Copies the effect of a Demon skill used by the opponent, at a greater power. This skill can only copy effects of basic demon skills and Level 1 and 2 Demon Attribute Skills. Weapons *Dragon Fang - A dark sword with many sharp edges. The sword can be reduced to the size of a dagger for easier carrying. Despite the fact it looks long and huge, it is actually very light, which allows Hiro to swing it at high speeds. Major Battles *Ep 8 - 9 : Hiro vs Slash (Lose) *Ep13 : Hiro vs Slash (Win) *S2 Ep 5: Hiro + Shivaerus vs Vortex + Ezora (Win) *Offscreen: Hiro vs Saviour (Sparring, 99Losses 0 Wins) Trivia *Hiro is the first character other than Slash to be shown to aim to complete a Destiny Charm, if Veymoth does not count. *In Smithvil City Arc, Hiro calls people 'Losers', but in Glazelight Stronghold Arc he calls them 'Trash'. *In initial concept of DB, Hiro was originally named 'Zaru', and wields a Whip Sword instead of dual wielding, and was Slash's travelling companion